My Little Bride
by BakaKenshin
Summary: Based off the kdrama 'My little bride' Kikyo has a completely normal life until she finds out she's engaged to the most rudest, most arrogant hanyou she's ever met. Guess who?
1. Chapter 1

Yes, another story. Honestly, I'm stuck on Fluky Emotions and I'm not going to update that other story (forgot the name) right now. So another story and I'm really excited. It's based on the K-drama 'My little Bride'. You don't have to watch it to understand the story, I'm just taking out some scenes from here and there and maybe a tiny bit of the story line. A pretty short story, so I'll finish this in at least a year (short for me) and move on. Don't worry, I'll still update my other stories. Oh yeah, Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and 'My Little Bride' isn't mine either. But this story is mine. Most of it, anyways.

* * *

Kikyo, an average high schooler, was walking to school with her friend, Sango. (always Sango in my stories...). He life was decent, no real issues, no divorces, and she was doing pretty good in school as well. Nothing weird was going on in her life, and she was planning to have a career in business. Men? It's always nice to have some arm candy, but no boyfriend at the moment. Reaching the front of the building, she saw a crowd of girls hording over the quaterback of the football team, Miroku. And who could blame them? 

Miroku stood out, tall, athletic, and not bad looking, either. The only thing bad about him was his cheerleader girlfriend, Kagura. Kikyo rolled her eyes at the cheeleader, faithfully standing by Miroku. Sango let her gaze linger on Miroku, then rushed to catch up to Kikyo. Kikyo wasn't a cute or pretty girl. She was beautiful. However, in school, beauty isn't much. Having sex appeal was everything. Make-up, clothes, and popularity was all the airheads in the school cared about.

After the bell rang, the students ran to their classrooms. Kikyo sat down in a seat behind Sango and tapped her pencil against the side of her desk. After the rest of the students walked, a teacher with a messy perm, hawk-like eyes, and way out of style clogs walked in. Ms. Kumiko. A genuine pschycopath. She was known to become a stalker to all new male teachers, bringing them lunch, asking them to go to the bar with her, all kinds of things you could imagine. Not to mention she was 43 and never had a steady relantionship. She was good teacher, though.

Thus another boring day at school began. The teacher tapped her ruler on her desk to gain attention. It was going to be long day.

After the bell rang to signal the end of school, Kikyo was coming home , her hands hanging to her sides leisurely, and her feet gliding swiftly across the concrete. She was going over her mind what the assignments would be for school. Wait, no school, it was a one week break. She walked inside the house, pulling off her uniform shoes and leaving them on the doorstep. Boy, was she surprised to the Inuyasha family sitting there. Her and Inuyasha had been friends in childhood, but their family had moved to HongKong and their families lost connection. They had recently moved back, but she never had seen Inuyasha since.

His parents were sitting there daintily while her mother was making tea and her father was talking to the both of them. Kikyo stared at them and tried to be polite in asking "What are you doing here?" They smiled at her and Kiyo tried to return the smiles. Her father gestured her to sit down and she obeyed.

Inuyasha's father was the first to speak. "How have you been doing Kikyo?" Kikyo couldn't help but feel awkward at this, it had been so long. "I'm fine, thank you."

He continued. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman. Inuyasha's 19 now, so you must be 17, am I right?"

She nodded. Her father was now the one to speak and her mother walked, bringing the green tea and taking a seat beside her daughter. "Kikyo, You're seventeen years old and you're turning eighteen in a couple of months. We feel like you're mature enough to handle the truth." Kikyo's brows came together, anxious to hear this secret and she was also a bit scared to find out what it was.

"This was arranged when you were very young, in fact, before you were born." Her mother's arm was now around her daughter, but Kikyo ignored it and listened to her father intently. He cleared his throat.

"It's a perfect time since you have a week of break..." her mother murmured.

Her father continued. "This has been a family tradition. You're...well, you're" Kikyo almost couldn't bear it. "You've been...".

"Yes?"

Now it was InuTaisho's turn to get impatient. "Just tell her." Her father looked at him in annoyance and held up his hand. "Alright, alright."

He turned to her againand sighed. Kikyo clenched her teeth. What was so important? Was she going to have to move to another country? Are her parents going to divorce, what??

"You've been betrothed to Inuyasha, their son," he nodded his head towards the InuTaishos. "Before you were born." he stated clearly. A silence. She cleared her throat and the parents prepared to plug their ears. Kikyo let out a noise that was unhumanlike before yelling at her dad.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously? No, no, no, no. I hardly know the guy, it's been 12 years!" She got up and stared at her future parent in laws. "Does Inuyasha know?!" "We told him today." Izayoi quietly replied, as calm as ever. InuTaisho stared at her intently.

"It's alright, Inuyasha acted the same way as you did. Only with cussing," Izayoi informed her. Kikyo collasped back into her seat. "Please tell me this is a joke..." she moaned. Her mother sookher head and Kikyo groaned.

"It's family tradition to marry someone of demon blood," her father put in, as if that would make it alright. It didn't. Kikyo put her hands on her ears and screamed. "You'll never make me marry him, NEVER EVER EVER!!!"

* * *

"How's the dress, Kikyo?" Kikyo turned around and looked in the mirror. She sighed and a pout came to her lips. "It's ok, I guess." It had been three days since her parents told her the news. Three days. And now, her whole life was over. Her mother, whom as sitting on a couch overlooking her daughter's wedding gown, spotted a silver hanyou come to the doorway and gasp, "It's the groom!" 

Kikyo mentally sighed. "Oh great," she murmured. It was to sure be awkward. It was still a miracle that she even agreed to do this.

He came in through the door and both were stunned at each other's appearences. Let's just say that puberty did them alot of good. "Kikyo," Inuyasha breathed. Kkyo couldn't take her eyes off the hanyou. His eyes were brighter than before and his bone structure wasn't childish anyore, but strong and very handsome. His skin was naturally tanned and he was...so ripped! You could tell he had muscles, even with the tuxedo covering them all. Inuyasha was thinking the same thing.

Kiko's skin was milky and her eyes were so deep and inviting. Her hair had grown out and it wasn't so long that it looked messy, but was cut at the perfect length. Getting over her drooling, Kikyo smiled slightly. "Hello Inuyasha, it's been a while." Kikyo's mother exited the room, thinking that they needed some time to talk alone. She got up and realized the real situtation and her face fell. So what if he was gorgeous, she hardly knew him! Her expression became bitter. Kikyo attempted simple conversation.

"So how've you been?" He shrugged. "Not bad. What about you?" She put on a smile. "Everything's been fine, until this came up." He let out a small chuckle. Kikyo smiled genuinely. At least she was getting married to someone she somehow knew, kind of, and not some jerk. "So," he asked. "Are you ready to get married?" She grimaced slightly and breathed out.

"Yup, let's get this over with." He held out his arm for her to take. She sighed The begginning of the end of her life.

* * *

"And do you, Kikyo Akizuki, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Kikyo stared at the ground an tried to not show her disappointment. "Yes, I do..." she said weakly. The rest of the ceremony droned on. Kikyo was just staring at the ground until five words woke her up. 

"You may kiss the bride." The whole chruch came alive and the two families crossed their fingers. Hopefully, they wouldn't slap eachother or do anything so ruin the wedding. The two teenagers stared at their parents. Did they really expect them to kiss eachother?

The fathers nodded their heads, urging them to hurry up. The mothers looked at them with pleading eyes. Inuyasha grinned slightly, so you could see a bit of his fangs, and grabbed Kikyo's shoulders. Her head snapped to stare at him.

Her childhood friend, the friend that she hadn't seen in years, was going to take her first kiss away from her? She pulled back as far as she could, but his face kept on getting closer. She tried to tug her shoulder's out of his grasp, but he kept them firm. She pulled back harder, tugging abruptly, making him nearly loose his balance. She had hoped that he would just give up, but he shook her bit, to stun her from pulling back for a moment. The parents watched closely. Inuyasha took a grip of the back of her head and before Kikyo could duck, or do anything to defend herself, she felt Inuyasha pushing his lips onto hers.

Kikyo could hear her mother whisper excitedly to her father. So she could stop the kiss quickly, she made a low noise coming from her throat, but Inuyasha just wrapped his sneaky arm around her waist and dragged her closer. Kikyo now made a much louder noise from her throat. This couldn't be happening! She would've much rather kissed Sango than kissing a stranger! She could feel his hand sliding downwards from her waist down. She quickly gropped around for his hand and when she got a firm grip on it, she forcibly placed it firmly on her back.

Finally, after squirming in his embracing her, he let go. When she finally got a good look at him, she saw her lip make-up all over his mouth and some spilling on his chin. Their parents were giggling and pointing, and Inuyasha didn't seem to mind that much. He winked at her and used his toungue to wipe some of it off. Was this really the Inuyasha she knew from childhood? This player, this complete idiot?

The priest continued on with the ceremony while Kikyo tried to keep her anger out of the way. She was ready to explode at her parents, making her go through this. She glared at her parents and they shrunk back and tried to smile at her.

They were gonna **get it.**

* * *

"How could you do this to me?!" she wailed, her parents trying to pretend that they couldn't hear her. "C'mon honey, he's nineteen. All boys are like that at that age...". 

Her father sighed and handed her a key. She looked at it. "What's this?" They looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Your house key. Or actually apartment key..." Kikyo frowned. "What? Why are you giving me an apar-" she stopped, looked at the key, then looked at them. She breathed out. "No way. No. Never." Her mother almost got on her knees. "Please, sweetie, that's what married couples do!" Kikyo opened her mouth at shock.

"How many bedrooms?" she asked, trying to not punch her dad in his face. "Two," he said quickly. "We don't want you to do anything unless you're re-". Kikyo closed her eyes. "Please shut up..." she muttered. The two parents were silent.

"So you're begging me to move out?" she asked, an angry tone to her voice. "Not that harshly honey, but we're hoping that you and Inuyasha can at least be friends..."

Kikyo looked at them enraged. "That jerk, I guess you two forgot the way he embarrassed me today! I should've never shared my animal crackers with him, he's such an asshole! He's changed so much, I'll never even be close to liking him!" she screamed. In truth, Kikyo was the quiet type, this had to be one of the first times she had ever yelled so much in her life. The parents sighed and looked at eachother.

"Those jerks, they call themselves parents?" she muttured to herself as she heaved up her luggage up the stairs of her apartment. The movers had already dropped off her bed and her bookcase, so Kikyo was just heaving up her clothes to her new home. Finally reaching the door, she fished the key out of her pockets and unlocked the apartment. It actually wasn't that bad. It was spacious and clean. Until she saw a certain hanyou on the couch, flipping through the channels of the t.v. in front of him. When he noticed her open the door, he grinned at her.

"Hey honey," he greeted cheerfully. Kikyo grimaced and felt chills run up her spine. "Jerk," she replied to him, and he ignored it. "Where's my room?" she asked. He pointed over to the door beside her. She got her sutff together and moved before he spoke again. "Oh yeah, speaking of rooms, your parents gave me this." He held up two condoms.

Kikyo eyes widened and her mouth dropped. He smiled at her reaction. "I guess they wanted us to have a great wedding night, then," he smirked. She looked at him, scowled and heaved her bag off to the room, leaving Inuyasha to laugh by himself.

So much for her parents not wanting her to do anything until she was ready. Liars.

Damn family traditions.

* * *

Yeah, another story! I'm much more confident with this because I know where I'm going. So, review, and once again, this is mostly based off of the k-drama 'My Little Bride' 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, another update! I feels so great to have another story. I'm defnitely happy with the beginning of this one so, with a huge grin, let's go!

Ah yes, thank you for reviewing last chapter :)

* * *

Kikyo woke up, staring at the ceiling. This is was insane. Beyond insane, impossible. It had been just a week. Seven days, has it been? she wondered to herself. Only seven days. Her err...let's see... third day living as a wife. And to think that she had dreamed of her wedding day. Laughable, really. 

She dragged herself out of her comfortable bed and groaned. She stepped out of her room and saw Inuyasha sipping a cup of coffee. She walked to the laundry machine and took out her ironed school uniform placed neatly on the machine. It was monday, so it was another schoolday. Normal, to her relief. He glanced her way then picked up the newspaper and read. She took her clothes in her arms and headed to her room until Inuyasha stopped her.

"Hey honey!"

She turned to him. He now was smiling at her. She scowled at him. She breathed out loudly and stalked into her room. She hated it so much when he called her that. Walking into her room, she locked the door behind her and slipped into her uniform and freshened up in her new bathroom. She walked out and brushed off her uniform. She heaved up her backpack and turned to her husband.

"Why don't you clean the house while I'm gone? Especially the kitchen, it's so messy." He was about to protest, but Kikyo quickly left.

While she was walking to school, Sango walked up to her friend, smiling slightly. "So, did you enjoy your week Kikyo?" Kikyo sighed.

"Seriously?" The two were nearly at school and Sango was staring at her friend. Kikyo looked at the ground. "Yup, believe it or not." "I remember you talking about Inuyasha at one time...I guess it's too bad that he's changed so much..." Sango thought aloud. Kikyo lowered her eyes. Yes, Inuyasha had changed. It was almost like she never knew him before.

"People change," Kikyo stated.

The two walked in silence until they reached the tall building.

"Do you have gym?" Sango asked, to changed the topic of conversation. Kikyo nodded."Yeah, I think I have the run today...I hate gym..." Sango glanced at her friend with question.

"Why, you're a great athlete!" Kikyo leaned her head back and gazed at the sky. "It doesn't mean I like it..." she replied.

The two were a the doors of the building and Kikyo heaved it open. "C'mon, let's go." In easy sight, theysaw the school jock, Miroku. The girls blushed, you could see his handsome face trying to get the crowd of girls around him to calm down. "Ladies, why don't we go to class?" he asked. Somehow, he and Kikyo locked eyes. At first, Kikyo could feel frozen in her spot, her legs ready to give out.

Miroku, the school's main man, as looking at her? A smile slipped through his lips. Kikyo could've melted. She smiled back too. Sango bit her lip and tried to move Kikyo to class, but the Kikyo kept smiling blissfully. Miroku's face turned to a certain girl pushing her way through the crowd. Kagura. She possesively took his arm and his face fell.

"Alright, you sluts, move!" she yelled. The girls scattered and Kagura's zombie followers walked behind her. The two friends scooted off to, both of them very scared.

* * *

Kikyo leaned down and washed her sweaty hands in the sink. 

(Note: In Asian schools, like China, Japan, and Korea, school's have a sink outdoor. The tub of the sink is wide and there are multiple faucets so students can wash their face, hands, etc. all at once)

Being on the track team, she had just finished running a mile around the school. Sweat was sticky on her forehead and underarms, and she could feel it. Gross.

_Dang, I forgot my deodorant...did I forget my towel too?! _She started to beat herself up. After she got married, the smallest thing would set her off.

A friendly voice interuppted her thoughts. "Do you need a towel? You can borrow mine."

Kikyo's heart stopped for a moment and she lifted her eyes to see a boyish face looking down at her. "Miroku...hi." He handed her his towel and she swallowed. "T-thank you..." she muttered. He bent down and washed his face. When he wasn't looking, Kikyo brought the towel to her nose, smelt it, then happily dried off her hands on it. When he brought his head back up, she handed it back to him and smiled.

"Thank you," she repeated. He smiled at her. He took it politely and wiped his face on it. Kikyo nearly sqealed. He had such charm, no wonder the girls loved him!

Miroku breathed in happily and looked at her with smiling eyes.

"Do you want to go my baseball game on Friday?" Kikyo blushed deeper and nodded. He reached around to his back pocket and pulled out a free pass. Kikyo looked at him, then the pass.

"I thought that jocks only get one ticket to give to someone." Kikyo thought that he had a girlfriend...

He shrugged. "Kagura hates sports, so I'm giving it to you." She nearly grabbed the ticket out of his hands, but somethig held her back. Was it guilt? An image of Inuyasha flashed her mind for barely a moment. Who cares? she asked herself. She didn't like Inuyasha anyway.

Miroku smiled and took her hand. "I know that you're still wondering why I chose you." Kikyo blushed at the contact, but managed to keep her cool. She shrugged. "Tell me, then."

He was grinning now, showing off all of his perfect teeth. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She looked up, wideeyed and shocked. That guilty feeling srung up again and she bit her lip.

Miroku's facefell, reading her face. "It' ok, you don't have to be..." he said softly, looking at his feet childishly. "No!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"I want to! Yes, I want to be your girlfriend!" she said quickly.Miroku grinned and put his arm around her. "Wait," she said, taking his arm off of her. "What about Kagura?"

Mirok shrugged. "I'll break-up with her later." Kikyo shook her head. "Do it now, we can't walk around the school holding hands." He nodded, a bit unhappy. Kagura was seriously starting to get on his nerves, but he didn't want to face her anger by dumping her.

"Alright, but tommorow, we ome to school together, ok?" Kikyo smiled. "Alright."

* * *

She neatly put herbooks in her ag and slung the heavy bag over her aching shoulder. Sango waved at her a goodbye and left, leaving her alone. She felt a vibration come from her bag, her cell phone. She shot a quick glance around the room and fished it out. She frowned at the caller i.d. 

"What?" she answered, her voice heavy and aggravated.

_"Where are you?"_

She heard a faint familiar voice snappin at her on the other line.

"I just finished school, why?"

_"Come home, now."_

"Why?"

_"My friends came over, and they want to meet you."_

Kikyo made her way out of the empty classroom and walked into the busy hallways. "I can't hear you!" she spoke loudly into the phone, elevating her voice due to the talking and runnng in the school. Kikyo ran as fast she could out of the school so she could speak with her husband.

"I don't have a ride there, I have to walk." Speaking into the cellphone, she placed one hand on her hip talking impatiently.

_"Run if you have to! It's not that far."_

Kikyo was about to reply until Miroku walked up to her with a grin on his face.

"Hey honey!" he greeted. Kikyo froze. He said that, the exact same way Inuyasha had said it. It took her a moment to respond. "H-hello Miroku..." she replied, forgetting that she was still on the phone with Inuyasha.

"_Hello? Kikyo? Are you still there?"_ Kikyo mouthed the word 'one second' to her new boyfriend and got back on the phone with her husband.

"Yes, I'm still here." The girl groaned into the phone. "I think I can g-", something cut her off.

Miroku had stepped in. "If you would like, I want to hang out with you today, if you're not busy." Kikyo froze again She hoped that it wouldn't come to this... It was great having such a nice boyfriend, but she felt like she was cheating on Inuyasha.

"One second," she spoke into the phone.

She turned to Miroku. "I'm sorry, but...I do have something today...". Miroku shrugged his shoulders and smiled sadly. "Next time, then?" Kikyo nodded. He took her free hand, gave it a squeeze and left, leaving his girlfriend blushing, before returning to her conversation with Inuyasha.

_"Who was that other guy on the line?" _Inuyasha demanded. Kikyo thought on her feet. "No one, why?"

_"Do you know him?" _Kikyo bit her lip. "No." Then the lies poured out of her "Don't you think, even if this marriage isn't real, that I would respect you? I wouldn't cheat on you! I'm not that type of girl."

A sigh could be heard _"Alright,"_ she heard. His voice was softer and gentler now. _"Just come. I made lunch too, so all you have to do is meet them."_

"You made lunch? What happened while I was at school?" _"Shut up, it's just for the guests. Anyways, I'll see you here, **honey."**_

The line clicked and Kikyo smiled. Somehow, being called honey didn't bother her so much anymore. Maybe it was because Miroku said it?

She ran up the sidewalk and waved her hand for a cab to pull up. But a question rang through her mind. Inuyasha or Miroku?

* * *

A/n: Ok, another short chapter, but I wanted to get this one in to get the ball rolling. My chapters somehow almost always end in...questions? Perhaps I don't know any other way to end it. And the phone section was pretty confusing to write, and so I imagine it would be even harder to read. Bear with me. I wrote this in 20 minutes, as I bet you can eaily tell. Selling and punctuation mistakes are scattered everywhere. Try to enjoy:) 


End file.
